Fond Memories
by Uenki
Summary: After losing everything, Chihiro went back to the spiritual world to find Haku, but things always do happens, don't they......? [ChixHaku][Chp Three uploaded]
1. Chapter One: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** Sorry 'bout that, but I do not own Spirited Away.

**Fond Memories  
**_by Uenki_

**Chapter One – Flashbacks**

Eight years, long dreadful eight years has passed by. Ogino Chihiro, aged 18, sat down on the cushioned chair with a blank look on her face. Her brown hair was no longer short; it was long with soft curls at the bottom. Her figure was no longer scrawny and as thin as a pole; instead she had grown up just right with a slender body. Her brownish orbs no longer sparkled with joy; instead, it looked dull and lifeless.

Her feelings were mixed with anger and sadness. Sometimes, she still pondered that whether if she should just disappear in the Kamikakushi eight years ago or to rescue her parents from that world, the spiritual world where deities and demons lived. Where gods could just be taking a bathe in the bathhouse like a normal sight to be seen… Chihiro laughed, laughed for the fact that she had rescued her parents from that world. That world would be far more better than this world, the world that "humans" like her lived, where Fate is cruel, and destiny is always never to be seen…

Her parents were dead, by a mere disease that happened that struck the whole village in Nermia, Cholera. She was not struck by the disease for she had been living out in the city, working as a waitress to feed both herself and her sickly family. But now, a burden are freed, though so longed for that, but she still loved her family, it was too sudden. All too sudden. She stood up from the cushioned chair and fell onto the bed with her hands supporting her head, a small sigh escaped from her lips, she closed her eyes. She felt welcoming and warm in the darkness, it seems to have no depth in the darkness, and she felt free of everything…

"_Chihiro…" _a voice called, sounding far away, yet it was soft and soothing, melodious maybe. Is she in a dream? The soft lush greenish grass felt soft to the touch, their hands held tight, latching in to one another's, running and finally halting to a stop. No, this was definitely a dream, for she was not who she are, she was herself 8 years ago, when she was 10 year old. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Hand in hand beside her was a boy, a boy with ivory white skin, brilliant green eyes, and a deep shoulder length sea greenish hair.

"_Will he meet again?"_ her 8 year old self asked timidly, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. The boy gave a small smile and gave an audible 'En' with a soft nod. 8 year old Chihiro smiled back, and he told her softly.

_"Run back to your parents, remember not to turn back."_ Her hands were tore off from hers, though she noticed, he was quite reluctant to do so. And she ran, towards the tall, red building. Her parents were already there, smiling and waving to her. They are not pigs anymore, they are human, alive and kicking. The grin came onto her lips, but somewhere on her mind…

"Haku!" 18 year old Chihiro cried, her eyes opened with a snap. The dream scene seems to be dissolving away, and she was back into reality, sitting onto her bed. A small, lone smile came to her lips. Once, she thought that she was all alone, but in fact, she was not at all alone. There was still him, the one whom she knew now that she really loved him, there was still _her _White Dragon, Haku.

She remembered vividly those faces that cheered her up during the time when she accidentally 'stumbled' into the Kamikakushi, but there was one person which she could not even get out of her mind after all these years, it was the only person that made her cried so much, it was the only person that had made her heart leapt when she saw him, it was always him, Kohaku was his name, his real name.

She stood up from the bed, and she walked out of her room, and went out of the house, not even bothering to change her clothes. She knew where she was heading to, it was perfectly clear in her mind, even though he promised her that they will meet again… They will, but it was not Haku to find her, it was her going to find Haku, for he was the only one she left during these heartache moments.

She hailed a cab and settled down, telling the address to the driver, which the driver gave her a strange look for the place that she was going was seldom visited by people in her world anymore, it was told to be torn down and old, and people wished for the placed to be demolished, in replace by tall buildings. Chihiro fidgeted in the cab, for she had not seen them for a time so long… She wondered that if they would remember her anymore, she smiled and shook her head.

_They will… Especially him… Wait for me, Haku, I am coming._

**A/N:** Yikes! This is just one stupid, insane idea I have for Spirited Away when I was watching the DVD. Please be gentle with me, it is the first time I am writing a Spirited Away fanfiction!


	2. Chapter Two: Familiarity

**Disclaimer: **Sorry 'bout that, but I do not own Spirited Away.

**Fond Memories  
**_by Uenki_

**Chapter Two – Familiarity**

He strolled through the endless pools of flowers bushes with a girl of 16 following closely behind; a frown was evident from the girl's face. "Jotto matte yo, Haku!" she cried, waving her hands to signal for the man to stop, but he did not, he walked on and on, till he reaches on the top of a hill, a very familiar hill with the tall oak tree sitting by the side it. Gently, his placed his fingertips onto the rough surface of the tree bark, brushing across it. A small smile graced his lips, and the girl's eyes widened in astonishment for she, Densai Liruku, had never ever seen his smiled for the past three years, when she stumbled onto this world as a spirit. She pointed her finger at him, eyes as wide as saucepans.

"You…! You actually have emotions after all!" she exclaimed to her mentor, even though she named him her mentor herself, and her mentor looked at her, his smile fading. A blank look reached his face with strange hardness in it. He pulled back his hands, and latched them onto one another behind his back.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a moment?" he questioned, harshly and coldly. The bubbly girl gave a smile and bounced, tagging alone side with him, going red on her face, it was all too obvious actually as she admired her mentor, very much so. She does not mind his harsh words and coldness, even though sometimes, she still wondered if her mentor was just a blank shell with those fabulous look but no feelings, but that peculiar night proved her wrong.

[**Flashback**]

_She saw his mentor walking on tiptoes, as if he was afraid to wake the other occupants of the bathhouse up. She went hiding from pillars to pillars, and soon, he saw that he was turning into a corridor, a deserted corridor. Even though it was just a corridor, the workers of the bathhouse just could not step in there, or him, Bou-sama, now-the-boss of the bathhouse would threaten you, or simply, just turn you into something impossible… But how could just her mentor walk in, without even triggering off the magical barrier that was put there?_

_ By a mistake, she accidentally crossed the magical barrier, and the sirens went off. She gasped in surprise when all the occupants of the bathhouse came running through, but she that had never crossed her mind that even the though-grumbling-yet-friendliest Rin would gave her a glare._

_ "Never did I told you," her voice was low and dangerously so, "you are not supposed to step into this corridor?" Rin was the one that was in charged of the female workers and supervising them. She gave Rin an innocent look, hoping that she would take the look in, and to forgive her about the whole matter. But she was wrong, so wrong indeed. Bou-sama came into the scene immediately, his eyes darting around. Bou-sama was a little boy of 8, even though he was not physically matured, he often consult the advice of her mentor, and often did the right things._

_ Liruku was horrified when she saw the oncoming snap from Bou-sama fingers, she remembered that last time, when a worker was going into the corridor, and he had turned the worker into a slug. She was rooted to the ground, frozen. But there is always space for one to hope, right?_

_ Just then, her mentor came into view. "It's alright, Bou-san," he started, while Bou-sama has a look of protest, "It's alright. I knew that she was coming, and I let her be. It's only Chihiori's room, that's all." Bou-sama quieted down and nodded his head, like a kid that had just lost his Christmas present. He reassured Bou-sama by giving a soft pat on his shoulders._

_ "I am in there, if you need me, Bou-san." The boy gave a nod and dismissed all the other fellows, while her mentor stared at her, and she gave a sheepish smile. "Come in then," he soothed the fear in me; it was the first time she had heard him in such a gentle voice._

_ Timidly, she followed him into the corridor, and he slide the shoji door opened. She was surprised; this place was one hell of a mess. It had paper-shaped cranes with that went sticking onto the wall, and blood stain everywhere. But the blood stain looked dry, and it seems not to be a fresh blood._

_ "Ew, this place's dirty!" she complained - commented, while her mentor said nothing. _

_ "Who is this Chihiro person?" she asked, curiosity aroused. Suddenly, her mentor gave her a hard push, causing her to stumble back and went out of the room. _

_ "Leave me alone! Out!" he cried, chocking on his voice. It sounds like a boulder in his throat. But never did she know, when he slid the door close, a few drops of salty waters stained the floor of Chihiro's room. From that day onwards, she tagged like a dog to her mentor, promising to herself that she would find out who this person was, and why does she have such an effect on her mentor and the person she admired, Haku-sama._

[**End Flashback**]

Her mentor's pace was fast, that was how he walked normally, and she lagged behind him, panting. Suddenly, his speeding figure that was far away from her halted to a stop. "It had been so long ne, Haku?" a soft, gentle voice said, and she could barely make out who the voice was from. And she quickened her pace; soon, she reached to the end of the bridge.

She almost forgot to breathe. Her mentor smiled again, not though small smiles that she has seen, but this was a wider smile, the smile that was filled with warmth. It was a woman that looked matured, with tiredness etched on her face. But there was something… The smell lingered onto her nose, and she gasped… That woman was a human being, yet why was her mentor so close to her? Didn't he know that human were not allowed to be in the Kamikakushi and it doesn't seems to be possible.

She felt a tinge of jealously, that sour feeling. Storming in, she grabbed hold of her mentor's arm which caused shock and surprise to both the woman and her mentor. "Excuse me," she said, coolly, "but why are you, a mere human, allowed to step into the Kamikakushi?"

The woman gave a small embarrassed flush and stepped back, bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you and that girl… Haku… I'm sorry." With that, the woman turned back, and her mentor went to grab her arms, but she jerked it off harshly. A look of despair came into his face, Liruku's mentor turned back, and pulled his arm off her… and he ran towards the woman.

"CHIHIRO! IT'S ALL AN MISUNDERSTANDING!" Haku yelled, and she stopped… Now, she realizes that she had did something wrong, something very wrong indeed.

**A/N:** Oh, by the way, the paper shaped cranes are the one from the episodes, meaning that the room was not cleaned after Haku, as the form of the dragon came in wounded… and you know the rest right? Sorry for my grammar and thanks for reviewing. =D

Love,

Uenki.

P.S. Liruku is quite an important factor in the story. =)


	3. Chapter Three: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **Sorry 'bout that, but I do not own Spirited Away.

**Fond Memories  
**_by Uenki_

**Chapter Three – Misunderstandings**

"Chihiro! Chihiro!" Haku cried, quickened his pace to catch up with the girl. Suddenly, she halted to a stop and turned back, the crystal-liked tears beads fell from her eyes. His eyes widened from the sudden flush of emotion, yet he find no voice in his words. He rose up a hand and reached out for her shoulder, but she took a step backwards.

"I… I came here to find you… But… But…" she chocked onto her words, more tears fell. She wipe the tears off her eyes using the sleeves of her long baggy shirt, and she went backwards, and leaned onto the wall, her legs going numb. She curled up into a ball, just like that eight years ago, and Haku gave a concerned expression. He knelt down beside her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Then, he reached into his robes and pulled out a pill, "Chew it and eat it, Chihiro, surely you don't want to disappear?" he questioned softly, and she took the pill and put it into her mouth.

"What has happened, Chihiro?" he asked, gently, his jaded green eyes reflected warmth. Chihiro cried her heart out in his chest, letting all those suppressed emotions of her parents' death and other negative thoughts run free. Tears after tears were shed, but slowly, she regained her composure.

"I lost everything… I am so scared, so lonely… My parents are dead; my friends had left me… I don't want to lose you…!" she wailed, and opened her eyes to see a blurred version of Haku. It was now that she had a clear look of him. Her long was no longer shoulder length; instead, it was much longer and was tied up loosely behind his back. His robes were still snow white, but the stash has become a deeper shade of blue, navy.

His hands never left her back, he felt her warmth against him, those were the times that he missed so much of, and he felt contented, at least. "Hush, Chihiro… I am here, alive and kicking aren't I?" he coaxed her, a small smile plastered on his lips.

After a few moments, they finally left each other's embrace, though their hands were still latched together, squeezing each other's hand for comfort, persuading themselves that it was real. Chihiro was still trembling slightly, and Haku pulled her into another hug. Chihiro let out a small muffled gasp when she saw the girl that tagged along with Haku running towards them. "Haku, the girl…!" she said, warningly. Haku then turned back, the gentle smile still on his lips.

He went to Liruku and lead her to Chihiro. "Chihiro, this is Liruku, and Liruku, this is Chihiro." They both introduced themselves and Chihiro gave a small smile, and apologized for the over-reaction a few moments before. Oh, the sour jealously in Liruku's rose. Her eyes narrowed darkly.

"Did you not tell me that no humans were allowed in the Kamikakushi?" Liruku questioned her mentor, the defiance evident in her eyes, glinting. Haku gave a small smile, and this was the third time he smiled to her in eight years.

"It does not matters, it really doesn't, Liruku-san. I am here now that it matters. I shall go and find a job right now, don't I?" she asked the smaller girl in a gentle yet sisterly manner, and she smiled back when Haku's lips twitched up by a small angle.

_Liruku's heart practically shattered at that moment when she saw that gentle and shy smile that was reserved her Chihiro-san. She does not mind his harsh words; she does not mind his cold and hardness… But she knew that she does not have any chance… Yet she was determined, no matter how, her mentor will be hers._

She trudged back with the lovebird behind them, "This is a battle, Chihiro-san." She spited her name in a barely audible whisper that none of them in the front had heard it well, only for some murmurings.

**A/N:** Chapter 3 up! Do you like it? Ohhh Liruku is getting darker and gloomier. Just who was she and why had she stumbled into the Kamikakushi? Is it by default or did she did it purposely? Next chapter is on Rin's, Kamaji's, Bou's and Yubabaa's reaction.

Love,  
Uenki.

**Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate those little comments, I really do!**


	4. Chapter Four: Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: **Sorry 'bout that, but I do not own Spirited Away.

**Fond Memories  
**_by Uenki_

****

**Chapter Three – Warm Welcome**

As the trio stepped into the bathhouse, a sensation of familiarity floods through Chihiro, gently caressing her. The bathhouse did not change at all, not even a tad bit. The floor was still shiny and nicely polished, soft murmurs were still heard from the workers of a human girl, but the most welcoming factor of the day is Rin rushing out from the staff room, giving Chihiro a big bear hug.

"Sen! Oh my, welcome back!" she ranted on and on, and grumbled about why she left the bathhouse years ago, and went on with jokes. And she eyed Liruku for a few moments, before giving a low whisper to Chihiro, _'You wouldn't want to be near Liruku, Chihiro… Her jealously had reached its peak for Haku-sama.'_ Chihiro was confused, but she gave a small, soft nod. Though she was quite reluctant to believe that sweet, little Liruku was so fanciful of being jealous of her, and what does she have, to make her go sour with jealously?

The white dragon in his human form gave a small smile, "I am going to the floor of 'Tian', if you may bring Chihiro down to let Kamaji-jichan to have a look at her, and he would have missed her, right, Rin-san?" He requested to Liruku, while Liruku brightened up at her mentor's request, though it was to bring this 'slut' - human girl, to her favorite Kamaji-jichan.

Rin turned back onto her heels, but she turned her head again and smiled, "I'll be waiting… to escort you to Bou-sama, and for you to find a job and stay with me, never leave me again will you, Sen-_chan_, my little sister?" Chihiro gave a small nod, while Haku went up the lift, and dark clouds began to hover around Liruku once again.

She trudged down the steps, with Chihiro following closely behind. "Why do they love you so much…?" Liruku questioned softly to Chihiro, and Chihiro gave a small smile and gave a soft pat on Liruku's head.

"They love you as much as they do to me, Liruku-san." They opened the gate and stepped right in, only to be greeted by the usual scattering sounds of the Susuwatari and the random bang of the wooden hammer.

"Kamaji-jichan!" Liruku yelled, cheerfully, and she purposely ignored Chihiro's comments earlier on. Kamaji gave a grin seeing one of his many granddaughters, Liruku.

"Liruku-chan! Well, what have you got there with you, a new friend perhaps?" Chihiro stepped out from the shadows, and the Susuwatari bounced happily. Kamaji expression was well, indescribable; his mouth was opened wide agape. But soon, it broke into a smile.

"Chihiro! Okaeri-nasai!" Kamaji laughed, extending one of his many hands to Chihiro, and patted her on the back happily, just like those bouncing Susuwatari. "I am so happy to see you back here! What had happened? Did your parents stumbled on to this world again?" Kamaji questioned softly, though this was the only question about her parents that someone had asked her since she returned from the bathhouse.

A forlorn expression never left Chihiro's face, Liruku noticed. "They are dead, Kamaji-san…" Kamaji's face softened, but then, he still smiled.

"You should be happy for them, Chihiro…" Kamaji comforted, and the Susuwatari, knowing that the tension is unwelcome, became quiet suddenly. "When living things are dead, they will starting into another generation of life, called the Weilai. It means Future, they say… It is a world of peace, a world with no wars, no cruel thoughts and deeds done… That's a place where we, the spirits yearned to go so much, yet we can't. You hear me, Chihiro?" Kamaji asked, and the human girl gave a soft nod, while Liruku gave a small laugh.

"Oh! I should have known! Poor little Chihiro-san doesn't have her dear little human parents huh?" Liruku mocked, wanting to see the human girl suffer with hurt, she wanted her to know the bitterness she felt for snatching her darling mentor from her. But doesn't Liruku know that those hurtful words could really pierce one heart through, sinking deep in one's heart? "Oh! I didn't even know that you're disappearing again, Chihiro-san!" she added on, while Chihiro said nothing but to stare straight at her disappearing figure.

Till, the door slammed open, and stepped in Haku, much to Liruku's delight, and Bou-sama, much to Liruku's dismay. "Sen!" the little boy squeaked, rushing to embrace the teen. Chihiro said nothing, and Haku walked in, calmly, and produced a little red berry from his robes. He handed the little red berry to Chihiro, but she did not accept it.

She did nothing but to stare blankly at Haku's concerned face. "Are you alright, Chihiro?" he questioned with care and concern. Liruku gave a small victory smirk while Chihiro just strode out calmly out of the fireplace, leaving the little boy's, Bou's, embrace and the groups' questioning look. Kamaji glared daggers at Liruku.

"Liruku…" Kamaji started, but Haku seems to know everything, and he presented an icy cold glare to the girl and chased after Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" he cried, the lantern is lit up, and soon, she will disappear and blended in with the darkness… He have to act fast, no, she will not leave him again.

**A/N: **Yay! Finally, I have a BETA! =D I am lookin' desperately for one!

**Wah****! - **If you would, would you please be my beta? =.= I am sleepy. Please e-mail me, [look at my profile, have e-mail addie in there] or just simply add me at woonchee [at] hotmail . com Thankee!

**AngelicxDeath**** - **Hadn't seen yer online, ye?

_**Dictionary**_

**_Weilai = Future  
Okaeri-nasai = Welcome back  
Tian = The top floor_**

**Love,  
****Uenki.******


End file.
